1. Field of the Invention
The present application is an application based on JP-2014-017071 filed on Jan. 31, 2014 with Japan Patent Office, JP-2014-138921 filed on Jul. 4, 2014 with Japan Patent Office, and JP-2014-247932 filed on Dec. 8, 2014 with Japan Patent Office, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a porous plate-shaped filler.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for a heat-insulation film to be formed on a surface so as to improve heat insulation efficiency or flame resistance. Patent Document 1 discloses an internal combustion engine that includes a structural member whose heat insulation performance is improved. The internal combustion engine of Patent Document 1 is constituted such that a heat insulating material is arranged adjacent to the inner wall of an exhaust passage and a high-temperature working gas (exhaust gas) flows along the flow passage formed by the heat insulating material. In the heat insulating material, the respective particles of mesoporous silica spherical (MSS) particles with an average particle diameter of 0.1 to 3 μm are stacked while the particles are densely gathered together via a bonding material. In the MSS particle, countless mesopores with an average pore diameter of 1 to 10 nm are formed. The heat insulation performance is exhibited accordingly.
In Patent Document 2, use of a porous plate-shaped filler which is in the shape of a plate with an aspect ratio of 3 or higher, with a minimum length of 0.1 to 50 μm and a porosity of 20 to 99% for a heat-insulation film is disclosed. According to Patent Document 2, the heat insulating property is exhibited by a coating film (insulation film) to be formed by dispersing the porous plate-shaped filler in an organic resin binder, an inorganic polymer binder, or an organic inorganic composite binder.